One-Hundred Moments
by angelbaby1291
Summary: A series of mini passages consisting of various characters. May answer the most profound mysteries of the Xiaolin Universe such as why Kimiko stopped dying her hair.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Blue Eyes**

After Dojo sealed the Sapphire Dragon Shen Gong Wu in a cloak of ash, Master Fung began to wonder something. He gazed at Kimiko's sapphire irises and wondered about her unusual phenotype.

"Kimiko, how is that you exhibit blue eyes? To my knowledge, those of native Japanese lineage express the trait of brown irises." Master Fung asked Kimiko.

"My mama is actually Swedish. She actually met papa at game design school. I know that you guys don't really see it since I had been raised in Japan. " She replied.

"How come you have not mentioned this?" Master Fung asked her.

Kimiko shrugged. "Didn't think it was important. How are you bald?" As Kimiko walked towards the Shen Gong Wu vault to return the Sapphire Dragon, she left Master Fung contemplating about this puzzling enigma.

**2\. Hair Dye**

Kimiko stopped dying hair to accent her casual outfits after Wuya was trapped in a puzzle box again. She was tired of Raimundo's deliberate attempts to lace the dye bottles with honey. The sticky mess would only settle in her hair for days.

"Kimiko, how come your hair color stopped changing? I thought girl's hair always change colors with their clothes." Omi asked one day.

Instead of answering the question, Kimiko proposed a prompt to Omi. "I have a fun idea, why don't we pour honey into Raimundo's shampoo bottle?"

"And why would we do that?" Omi asked.

"We would be doing him a favor. I read that honey helps shine the hair. Are you in?" Kimiko asked cunningly.

"That sounds most fun. Let us go at once!" Omi exclaimed.

The following day, the Xiaolin Apprentices were eating their meal as they heard Master Fung scream from the garden. They ran out to see that Master Fung had been stung in the head three times.

"I thought that my shampoo had the unusual aroma of honey." Said Master Fung, rubbing his skullcap. He felt the mild adherence of honey on the surface of his skin. Kimiko and Omi glanced at each other with reprieve.

"But Kimiko said that honey makes the hair shinier." Omi whined. Master Fung glared at Kimiko. Raimundo snickered.

"Kimiko, I appreciate your consideration. Though, you must have noticed that I do not don hair. You will pay your penance by scrubbing the bathroom without using any Shen Gong Wu. You will not be playing any more practical jokes" Master Fung said angrily.

Kimiko never dyed her hair again to forget the mischief. As she scrubbed, she wondered why Master Fung used shampoo with his absence of hair.

**Author's Notes:**

Hi fellow readers. I wanted to write a Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction that addresses some of the questions I though. This was basically inspired by Tonight's the Night's fanfiction for Final Fantasy XII.

I do not dislike Master Fung in any way, shape, or form. These passages were spontaneously improvised based on the topic.

If you have any requests, ideas, or aspects that you would like covered, please let me know. Your questions and ideas are an inlet for inspirations and provoking thoughts!

Feel free to comment on the quality of the writing. I strive to improve. Because I do not have another proofreader, I believe your critiques are helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

**3\. Becoming Katnappe**

Ashley left the Spicer's house party after her encounter with Jack. She perceived that she was able to pull off being evil if dim witted individuals such as Jack could do so. Jack and Ashley's parents were both scientists that worked together. If Jack was easily influenced by his parents, she could use hers as resources too.

Ashley retreated to her bedroom and began to brainstorm her approach to becoming a villain. She desired a trademark representation that blatantly would represent her as an original evildoer. Unlike Jack, she was not intrigued by robotics. As she pondered, one of her small with kittens ambled to the outside of her thigh, grazing over it with its fur. Then it hit her.

She decided that her major theme was her primary obsession, cats. However, she knew that true villains appear malicious instead of adorable. In spite of this, she decided her look needed to retain her exquisite glamour. She recalled the supersites omen of black cats and created her costume using special material. She also decided that razor sharp claws would be her weapon.

Ashley was not interested in recruiting others to accompany her. She did not wish to share her rewards with others. She turned her head and glanced at her kittens and knew the difficult into making cute kittens menacing. She paced around her house, searching for inspiration. Knowing, her parents still were at the Spicer's house, she entered her mother's laboratory.

She noticed that her parents have been experimenting with genetically modification. The results of several trials had caused snakes to bit through glass effortlessly and hares to maul wolves. Ashley decided to use the procedure on her kittens. That amount of power would triumph the Jackbots, and possibly the grotesque purple witch she saw hovering next to Jack.

Though Jack's ulterior motive to conquer the world was appealing, Ashley yearned for a more interesting wish. She wanted to indulge in a lavishing lifestyle. She wanted a room with an ocean view. She enjoyed being pampered with constant spa treatments. She wanted to don the most fashionable clothes and shoes. She desired ornate jewelry. And of course, she wanted a plethora of cats roaming around her dream abode.

Plotting evil was easier than she thought.

**4\. Phone Call**

While the boys were pestering Omi in a game of poker one evening, Kimiko decided to update her lifelong friend, Keiko about current events as a Xiaolin warrior. She retired to her cubicle and briefly reiterated the highlights of recent quests, Jack abducting her to replace her with a robotic monstrosity of herself, and included truncated anecdotes about each of her companions to her best friend in Japan.

"So which one of those boys at your temple do you think is the cutest?" Keiko asked. Kimiko perked up immediately, subtly blushing at the thought.

"Uh, we are all just friends. Omi doesn't know how to respect girls, Clay only loves his farm animals, and Rai only likes to plant viruses on my computer." Kimiko responded dismissively.

"Rai? He's pretty hunky from that group picture you sent me on your PDA. I mean, you guys have quite a bit in common. He likes to play goo zombies with you and I think he's trying to be playful by sending you viruses. And you do talk about him quite a bit." deduced Keiko. Kimiko blushed even more.

"That's because he's busy trying to mock Omi and get us into trouble all the time by not doing his chores!" Kimiko responded, belligerently.

"You also his story about getting that wind sword in more detail then you did with the others so far." Keiko said cunningly.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah because I thought it was pretty cool that he discovered the art of merging two Shen Gong Wu together. And that he looked really ambitious when he studied the scroll. And he looks so smooth when he practices soccer. And remember how I told you how he beat my highscore-"

"Who else beat your highscore?! I thought it was just me." Raimundo asked as he entered their resting chambers. Kimiko yelped, dropping her phone. Her call with Keiko ended.

"What are you doing here?!" Kimiko exclaimed.

" Omi wanted to kick some goals to get even when he lost poker. So I am going to get my soccer ball. What the big deal?" Raimundo asked in confusion.

"Oh, whatever. Just forget it." Kimiko answered as she pushed pass him to exit their chambers.

Raimundo shrugged and continued to his cubicle. "Sometimes I just don't understand girls."

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! I have more ideas to spew, so updates will come! As someone pointed out, Master's Fung abscence of hair cause the passage to lack some definition. Therefore, I added a line in attempt to make it valid. ;-)

Again critiques on content and writing are welcome.


End file.
